Black Sun - Omega Ruby Nuzlocke
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: "I... I asked for a miracle, when you were dying. Maxie was there and so was Archie. I imagine they were wishing the same thing." Brendan paused before continuing, "But, I wished for you to stop being dead." Brendan paused for a breath intake and Lotus simply smiled, a Pokéball already in her hand. "And I heard you. What's so wrong with that?" Then she was gone.


Black Sun

Omega Ruby Nuzlocke

Prologue

_Team_ _Magma_ _Headquarters_

The base was busy, grunts, all in the same uniform, moved quickly about without making a sound. Maxie, Team Magma's leader, knew that the time in which the Ancient Pokemon of the Land would awaken... By the hands of Team Magma. The whole purpose as to why the base is busy.

Although something was out of place, without a closer inspection, one would never notice that one grunt was missing. A grunt who had a love of water and land equally, something that was never heard of in Team Magma. Lotus was her name, and right now she was out by the base's town, Lilycove city.

It was beautiful, even if she had to duck behind rocks and the occasional Geodude or Gravler, it was one of the most beautiful sights she's ever seen.

She was different with the special talent of understand the Pokemon species that lay scatter around the universe. Even her appearance was different. Her hair was a dark sea blue, calm and clear not a ripple to be seen, and her eyes the red of boiling hatred, dipped in a special batch of lava.

Her partner, a Carvanaha that calles himself Riptide, would always bring her to the city, but always at night. For it was when the lights were on and the ocassional festivals would take place. Lotus wished she could join them but... she had duties elsewhere.

"Riptide, one day, just one day, I want to be like all of those other people. I want to be free." Lotus sighed, her uniform hood down and her boots off, feet in the water and hands digging their way into the sand with frustration.

Riptide just nibbled the grunt's scared ankle and dived only to resurface with nothing.

"Let's head back, I have a big day tomorrow, and a boring one at that." Lotus started to get up and her wet feet started to get cold with the night air.

With her boots and supplies on Ripetide's back, Lotus dived into the water and started swimming back towards the base. Lotus looked the feel of the ocean and blazing sun on her clothed back as she swam. Sometimes, she wished she could swim on for an eternity, but with logic against her, she realized that it was not possible. Even with her strong strokes and exact kicks, Lotus was a member of Team Magma and if the leader were to find out, who knows what would happen to her position, as if it wasn't bad enough already.

After a half an hour, the tunnel connecting to the base was in sight and Lotus, followed by Riptide, made there in record time.

The grunt sat at the edge of the land, hidden by the entrances huge decorations, she never knew what they were for...

" (Lotus, will we met again tomorrow?) "

"I dunno, Riptide. The Leader has something planned and the Admins are working us overtime. It's probably been an hour since I was supposed to be back." Lotus sighed and place her hands on her wet knees. "It's so difficult and this doesn't help much." Her pale fingers finding her hair, slightly lighter than an average grunt's.

"If they hurt you so much, then why don't you consult someone?" A male voice from behind Lotus spoke.

Even without knowing the owner, Lotus immediately stood up and saluted, being the lowest rank of grunt, despit not wearing her uniform as Riptide was oh-so secretly nudging it toward her bare feet, his sharp fins making a scratching sound as they bump against the hard, rocky surface. Lotus's salute drooped slightly and her head made its way downward in shame.

As her head traveled down in its own path of shame, Lotus observed the person's shoes. His shoes were not one that any grunt nor scientist had. Not even an Admin.

"L-leader Sir!" Lotus's posture immediately snapped back up as Lotus stood, scared, in front of Team Magma's great leader.

" 'Leader Sir'? I have a name and it certainly isn't Leader." Maxie chuckled.

"I-I- um- don't mean to intrude but why are you here?" Lotus asked.

"Making sure no one is slacking." Maxie stated and ordered Lotus to follow him with a gesture of his finger.

The walk was silent, aside from Lotus dressing as she followed Maxie and Riptide's swift strokes as he follow Lotus.

"Where is your Numel." Maxie asked although to Lotus it sounded more like a statement.

"I don't have one." Lotus stated, pulling her hood up as she muttered the words.

"A Rookie then?"

"No, sir. I've been avoiding the chance." Maxie shot Riptide a glance.

"And why a Carvanaha? They are beings of the sea."

" (And just what is wrong with that, human?! ) "

Maxie raised a glance at the "inferior being's" call.

"Ripetide! You don't say that!" Lotus scolded her partner.

"What did he say?" Maxie paused, turned around and stared at his pathetic subordiante's remark.

"He threatened you, sorta. He just questioned you in what sounded as a threat."

Maxie pondered on the reply. The great leader reached inside his coat and took out a Pokéball that had a rainbow-ish hint to it. He threw the ball up and out came his beloved partner, a Camerupt with a rainbow stone earring on its right ear. A marking that Lotus thought looked like DNA inscribed in the stone.

A scorching aura came from the two combined. It nearly burnt Lotus to the core. Camerupt made its own cry and Maxie asked, What did he say?

"He asked who I was." Lotus replied, her hands fiddling behind her back.

"Who are you?" Maxie responded, joining in with his partner's question.

"Me? I'm, uh, Lotus, Lotus Song."

Yeah, I know it's pretty short but this is the Prolouge so I kinda wanted it to be short so it wouldn't give anything away... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story that is in fact my first written nuzlocke.


End file.
